No soy tan fuerte
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Itachi... Un último recuerdo de un día lluvioso, ¿puede ser conmovido una mente asesina?
1. Cerezos

Título: No soy tan fuerte.

Pairing: Itachi x Ayaki

N/A: No soy dueña de Naruto (buuu...) pero si de Ayaki.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

El cielo se nubla y truena, todo es gris. Sí. Truena como si estuvieran matando a alguien y entonces llueve, llueve de nuevo.

Llueve y cae una gota.

Otra gota roja...

... y de nuevo otra.

"¿Por qué...?" mi cara mira hacia el cielo siendo manchada por las gotas que caían a una gran velocidad haciendo un fuerte ruido haciendo que llorara.

Quería ser encontrada pero a la vez quería estar sola. Me aterra el hecho de estar con él, de escuchar sus regaños, sus ordenes, ese odio en su voz. De mirar sus ojos rojos, tan muertos, tan llenos de ira, de desgracias, de dolor... De sentir esa piel pálida, sin sentimiento, sin vida... Lloré tan fuerte como la lluvia al caer al suelo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?"

Un rayo.

Y todo se vuelve a nublar.

"... Itachi..." tratando de olvidar el pasado acurruqué mi cabeza en mis piernas cubriéndome con mis brazos pero llorando, "¿dónde estás, Itachi?".

Una vez sonreías pero cuando no llovía. Cuando existía un sol, cuando existía una familia, cuando tenías corazón.

"Regresa..."

Hubo una ligera calma. Una débil luz. Un extraño sentimiento.

Algo hizo que volteara. Frente a mí estaba una persona que tendía su mano hacia mí; sus ojos estaban muertos, su piel estaba fría pero su corazón latía normalmente.

"Aquí estoy..." sonrió. O al menos eso pensé.

"Itachi" lo abrazé. Lo abrazé fuertemente y me di cuenta de que el tiempo no pasaba; todo permanecía igual pero a lo lejos pude ver varios rayos de sol saliendo de entre las nubes. Él volvió a sonreír, acariciando mi cabeza con ternura.

El sol abatió la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar, haciendo que la sonrisa de Itachi brillara más pero me di cuenta que todo había terminado.

Al menos para mí.

Él se apartó de mí con una serenidad después me miró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y un gran brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres seguir?" Preguntó, "ya no habrá retorno si de-"

"Continuemos por el camino de cerezas" reí, cortando sus palabras haciendo que él volviera a sonreír.

"Entonces continuemos" con un gran cariño tomó mi mano. Sentí en mi cuerpo una gran calidez, una enorme seguridad, un inmenso cariño. Ya no había más odio, ya no más ira, ya no más esclavitud. Era libre al fin.

Entonces recordé el árbol de cerezos que se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, en un claro del bosque muy cerca de un río. Casi un lugar mágico. Itachi y yo íbamos todos los días a admirarlo, a pedir deseos y soñar con el mañana.

_"Ayaki... un día te llevaré allí..."_ esas fueron las palabras de Itachi. De Itachi Uchiha. De mi verdadero Itachi Uchiha.

Entre los árboles fue su última morada; su último aliento fue puro y sus lágrimas fueron los primeros rocíos de la mañana, una vez amaneciendo cuando la lluvia se hubo calmado.

"Gozas de algo que yo jamás podría tener..." el joven Itachi se sentó a su lado, mirándola con indiferencia sin embargo algo había cambiado en su mirada, "gozaste de algo que nunca tuve a pesar de que estuvimos juntos..." acarició el cabello negrusco de la chica, apartando varios mechones de cabello de su cara; "por eso te odié... por eso te odio, Ayaki. Por eso te odio tanto que no lloraré por tí porque estás gozando después de todo este dolor. Sé que no sufriste porque estás sonriendo..."

Después de mirarla y darle un entierro dentro de las raíces del viejo árbol caminó por el mismo camino que su amiga de la infancia había tomado antes; Itachi podía sentir la "débil" chakra de Ayaki por esa vereda, podía ver esa "tonta" sonrisa en el caer de las hojas, podía escuchar su "estresante" voz en el murmullo de los árboles, en el murmullo del viento. Pero pudo hacerlo sentir mal...

"Tal vez... no soy tan fuerte..." sonrió débilmente, "por eso sigo estando aquí..."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Wheee! Proximamente pondré como Itachi y Ayaki se conocieron - Algo así como un Flashback O.O whee! ¬¬ pero por hoy es todo porque tengo que hacer tarea diez u.u


	2. Un Flashback

**No soy tan fuerte**

Chapter 2: Flashback.

Pairing: Itachi x Ayaki.

N/A: O.o seeeh! Después de hacer tarea (y mañana no iré a clases) puedo seguir haciendo la historia n-n O.o aclaración: No soy dueña de Naturo (buuu...) pero sí de Ayaki (wheee!)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Konoha.

El día era soleado y había paz por todos lados, el suelo permanecía mojado después de la tormenta de ayer. A pesar de varias voces a lo lejos Ayaki permanecía tranquila, como si nada la inmutara, como si el silencio la dominara.

"Mmm..." Tras escuchar unos pasos cerca Ayaki, una pequeña niña de cinco o seis años, miró a su alrededor encontrándose con alguien que la miraba de frente.

"No era mi intensión asustarte" Una voz rompió el silencio.

"Oh, no hay problema" sonrió. Su sonrisa fue inocente y sincera. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, su tez era blanca; traía el cabello suelto hasta su espalda de un color negrusco que resaltaba entre los colores verdes del paisaje.

Sí, tan inocente, tan sincera. Tan... ella.

Al parecer no lo había reconocido, ¿no lo había reconocido? ¿A él? ¿A Itachi Uchiha? ¿A la persona más importante del clan Uchiha?

"¿Te importa?" Preguntó el chico.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Puedo estar aquí?"

"Es un bosque libre, uno puede estar donde quiera ¿no?"

"Supongo..." caminó hacia ella sentándose a su lado, tratando de hacerla reconocerlo, "no me he presentado. Soy Itachi Uchiha".

"Me llamo Ayaki..." sonrió.

"¿Perteneces a un clan?"

"No que yo recuerde" Le regaló otra sonrisa. "Vivo con mis tíos en la ciudad, un poco lejos de aquí pero no me gustan los bullicios, es por eso que vengo aquí cuando quiero tranquilizarme" el Uchiha percibió su triste chakra, cambiando de conversación.

"¿Vas a la academia?" Preguntó abruptamente haciendo que la chica pusiera cara de sombro. "Sí, empezaré la próxima semana" su voz sonó como un susurro, lenta y tranquila pero llena de tristeza. Miró al árbol que se encontraba en medio de un claro, "¿es hermoso, no te parece?"

"¿Mm?"

"El árbol" Rió con inocencia de nuevo. Esa sincera y pacífica sonrisa detrás de esa inocencia pura. Ayaki era única, no era la típica chica que llama tu atención con gritos o cartitas. No, no era de esas típicas chicas acosadoras. "Está floreciendo..."

"Sí, es lindo" Habló vagamente, saliendo de sus ideas.

"Oh, vámos. Puedes decir simplemente que no te gusta" A pesar de la indiferencia del chico, Ayaki sonreía.

"Me sacaste de mis pensamientos" respondió secamente, "es todo".

"De acuerdo" subió al árbol.

_Es una chica rara _pensó el Uchiha mayor, siguiendo, por impulso, a la chica.

Y así, días tras días, después de entrenar tanto el mayor Uchiha y la chica venían hacia esta parte del bosque a descansar o simplemente para platicar. A la chica le gustaba ver cómo el árbol iba creciendo cada día más.

"Entre la luz y el viento, más allá del árbol pareciera que hubiera una vereda ¿no lo crees, Itachi?"

"Yo no tengo tus ojos"

"Mis ojos son como los tuyo ¿no?" Volvió a reír, esas risas que te invaden por dentro llenándote el alma, invitándote a seguir la risa. "Pero yo no puedo ver nada... Mmmm..."

"¡Vámos, sé que puedes! Sólo concéntrate. Es fácil, es encontrar la belleza de las cosas" sujetó la mano de su amigo, mirando hacia el árbol.

"Es un camino raro..."

"Me parece más bien... original"

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡Sí!"

"Ayaki..." miró hacia el árbol, con esa mirada llena de satisfacción y triunfo, "algún día te llevaré allí..."

"Itachi..." lo abrazó deseando que ese momento jamás tuviera un final, que no tuviera una despedida. Deseando que el tiempo se detiviera, que durara para siempre; pero sabía que era imposible asi que simplemente sonrió, simplemente persivió el aroma de su amigo, simplemente se dejó llevar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"Por fin regresaste" Itachi se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Esta vez su expresión había cambiado totalmente.

"La misión era lejos de aquí..." Dudó. Encontró una gran diferencia entre Itachi y este... Itachi, "¿sucedió algo? Estás mu-" Uchiha interrumpió sus palabras "No importa ahora solo necesito que me digas una cosa, Ayaki..."

"Dime..." sintió temor. ¿Temor? ¿De él? ¿De su amigo Itachi? No, no... de su Itachi no, sino de ese Itachi que estaba frente a ella, mirándola con unos inescrutables ojos. Su chakra era muy pesada, tan llena de odio y dolor.

Caminó hacia ella entonces miró algo que la haría aterrarse aún más. ¿Ese traje no era...? Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Itachi quien, con su mano, atrapó el cuello de su amiga golpeando su cuerpo contra un árbol, fuertemente.

"Itachi..." No quería creerlo pero era la verdad. Él había sido el asesino de su clan.

"¿Me serás útil?" hizo más presión en su mano, haciendo que la chica pusiera sus dos manos sobre el brazo de Itachi, "¿puedo contar con tu fuerza?"

"Itachi..." cerró sus ojos. No, esto no podía ser... Él no era Itachi, o al menos no era el Itachi que había conocido antes, "yo... yo te obedeceré en... en todo..."

"Bien. De haber sido lo incorrecto hubiera acabado con tu impertiencia..." la soltó, haciendo que la chica respirara con agitación, con sus dos manos tocó su gargante. ¿Itachi le había hecho eso? Sí... Desgraciadamente... sí.

Ayaki siempre acompañaba a Itachi, siempre entrenaba con él, siempre hacia lo que él le pidiera. Era como su sombra. La chica no sabía por qué lo obedecía: si por amor o por temor.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Proximamante otro... . wheee! - Opino k amo a Itachi! n-n Jajaja, quién no? P


	3. ¿Y yo qué hago aquí?

**No soy tan Fuerte**

Chapter 3: ¿Y yo... qué hago aquí?

Pairing: Itachi x Ayaki

N/A: Regresando a la vida de Itachi con Ayaki antes de que ella muriera mientras los dos formaban parte del Akatsuki.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Ayaki miró por la ventana, llovía de nuevo. ¡Cuánto odiaba la lluvia! ¿Por qué? ¿Le recordaban a su pasado? ¿Era eso? No, no era eso. Era porque ver el cielo así de gris le recordaba mucho a Itachi, a ese a quien juró proteger.

"Así que la pequeña rata se esconde aquí" resonó una repulsiva voz detrás de ella.

"No tengo humor de jugar" respondió secamente.

"Oh, oh. Y qué si te digo que alguien quiere verte y creo que está enojado contigo..."

"¿Qué planeas Orochimaru? ¿Qué quieres?" Sus ojos brillaron desde la penumbra sin embargo no inmutaron a la chica. No, esos ojos no eran para temerse...

"Nada, nada. Sólo digo que alguien te espera afuera y creo que está enojado... muy enojado... yo que tú iría rápido" Declaró antes de desaparecer en las penumbras.

Ayaki suspiró. ¿Qué hizo mal esta vez? Algo que no le agradó al Uchiha mayor, pensó. Otra vez; se ha estado comportando muy raro. Sí. Desde aquél encuentro con su hermano Itachi había actuado extraño. Muy extraño para ser Itachi.

Ni Itachi ni Ayaki necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. El Uchiha caminó sin preocuparse si quiera de que la chica fuera a seguirlo o no, era una intuisión. Un sexto sentido o ya era lo acostumbrado, no se sabía. Pero se conocían.

"I... Ita... Itachi..." Rompió un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

El chico ni siquiera respondió. Algo bueno, pues de tener alguna objeción se la haría saber a la chica diciéndole que se callara pero no fue así.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Son débiles..." Su voz sonaba perturbada. Algo quebrada para ser la de él.

Ayaki comprendió el mensaje. Itachi se había desilucionado porque Sasuke no era rival para él, otra vez. La chica desidió no hablar más al respecto y permaneció callada todo el camino disfrutando la tranquilidad que el bosque le brindaba aparte disfrutaba estar cerca de él.

Se detuvo.

¿Lo amaba?

¡No!

¿Entonces por qué lo seguía?

¿Miedo o amor?

Agitó su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Todo era tan confuso ¿por qué decidió seguirlo, protegerlo? ¿Le temía tanto como para olvidar ser humana? ó acaso ¿le amaba tanto como para unirse a un grupo de asesinos y ser perseguida por unirse al Akatsuki? ¡Oh, todo era tan confuso!

"¿Seguirás allí todo el día?"

Ayaki corrió para alcanzarlo. Sus pasos eran rápidos pero callados, alegres pero tan decaídos. Itachi ni siquiera la volteó a ver, siguió caminando pero pudo hablarle y eso era algo bueno para ella. Se entendían así. Muy a su modo, muy a su manera. Ese estilo tan original.

Caminaron por horas o eso hubiera jurado la chica. Itachi se detuvo ante un lago, parecido al que estaba cerca del árbol. _No, deja de pensar en eso. Ya es pasado... ¡No, no, no! _Ayaki extrañaba ese pasado en donde una vez Itachi le sonrió a su amiga y en donde se pasaban entrenando. Entrenando pero felices...

Itachi se quitó la capa, revelando parte de su ropa haciendo que la chica volteara hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojada y volvió a pensar ¿le amaba? De nuevo sacudió su mente. _¡No, no, no! No lo amo, lo respeto... y le... ¿temo?_

Ayaki trepó a un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo. No se había dado cuenta de que seguía lloviendo, en realidad estar con Itachi aliviaba varias de sus penas pero también le causaba otras más grandes. Demasiada tranquilidad, demasiada paz a su alrededor pero esa chakra no dejaba de estar enojada, violenta, tan... llena de odio. Y eso... le dolía en el alma.

¿Por que Itachi había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué?

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la fresca brisa después de haber llovido, el sonido del agua moviéndose la tranquilisó un poco procurándole un dulce sueño. O tal vez... no tan dulce.

**Flashback**

"Aquí estabas..."

Esa voz era la misma pero diferente.

"¿Sucede algo, Itachi?" Ayaki le preguntó un poco preocupada.

"Entrenaré" no era lo usual pero contestó aunque tenía preocupada a su amiga.

"¿Quieres que entrene contigo?"

"¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije: entrenaré" Dijo secamente haciendo que la chica mirara al piso casi al márgen de las lágrimas, "te esperaré aquí... entonces..."

"No es necesario. Tal vez no regrese".

"¿A qué te refieres?" Su mirada fue directamente hacia él. Itachi nunca entrenaba tanto ¿él era Itachi? ¿Acaso estaría molesto con su padre de nuevo? Era bien sabido por ella que Itachi no le tomaba tanta importancia a ser el líderl del clan Uchiha...

"Ya te lo dije, voy a entrenar" sonrió. Pero su sonrisa había cambiado, y mucho., "no me esperes..."

"No tengo a donde ir, como quiera..." Trató de sonreir. De alzar esos ánimos pero le fue en vano, "cuidate...".

El chico no se despidió y simplemente se alejó. Esa noche, sería la noche más terrible de todas, esa noche Itachi Uchiha (junto con el demás clan) habría muerto... para darle vida a un Itachi desconocido...

**End Flashback**

Ayaki se despertó agitada. Todo le daba vueltas como aquella vez que llegó a Konoha hacia donde se encontraba el clan Uchiha, o lo que quedaba del clan Uchiha.

Lloró.

Esa noche y el resto de su vida lloró.

Pero no tanto como esa vez.

... y también llovió.

Mucho. Pero no tanto como lo que lloró.

No quería aceptarlo, no. No. No, Itachi no sería capáz de... ¿o sí? ¡No, no, no! Él no... él no asesinaría a su familia ¡hubo un error! ¡No! Hubo más lágrimas. Sí, más más salieron de sus ojos, la única familia que conocía, los únicos amigos que tenía, la única tranquilidad que le quedaba... había sido... ¿asesinada?

"¡¡¡¡¡NO!" cayó al suelo manchada en sus lágrimas, atravesada por el dolor. Un insoportable y agudo dolor.

_¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije: entrenaré_ esas habían sido las palabras que Itachi le había dedicado a Ayaki.

_No es necesario. Tal vez no regrese_

_Ya te lo dije, voy a entrenar_

Ya era un profundo dolor del cuál jamás se desharía. Esas palabras llenas de indiferencia hirieron a la chica. Resonaban desde los profundo de su mente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

_¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije: entrenaré_.

_No es necesario. Tal vez no regrese._

_Ya te lo dije, voy a entrenar._

_¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije: entrenaré_.

_No es necesario. Tal vez no regrese._

_Ya te lo dije, voy a entrenar._

_¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije: entrenaré_.

_No es necesario. Tal vez no regrese._

_Ya te lo dije, voy a entrenar._

_¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije: entrenaré_.

_No es necesario. Tal vez no regrese._

_Ya te lo dije, voy a entrenar._

Lloró...

Un llanto dedicado a Itachi quien jamás derramaría lágrima alguna por ese acontecimiento. Que jamás derramaría lágrima alguna por ella ni mostraría algún sentimiento por alguien más. Se preocuparía de una persona despreocupada. Amaría a una persona llena de odio y dolor...

"Tú... eres la parte humana de Uchiha..." se acercaba a ella cada vez más y más en una forma de lo más amenazadora que alguien hubiese imaginado, "la parte inútil y débil... la parte que jamás va a servir de algo... eres un estorbo..."

"Orochimaru..." Se preparó para todo lo que venía a continuación. Sabía que él la odiaba como varias personas de Akatsuki lo hacían.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

O.O creo que el otro es el último capítulo Jajajaja n-n creo... XD Realmente Orochimaru es lindo... bueno, eso creo :P es lindo pero en esta historia no Jujujuju


	4. La vereda

**No soy tan fuerte**

Chapter 4: La vereda.

Pairing: Itachi x Ayaki

N/A: Último episodio de "no soy tan fuerte" (sniffo) XD anyway... no soy dueña de Naruto (buuuuu) pero sí de Ayaki (wheeee!)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"Tú eres la parte humana de Uchiha..."

"Orochimaru..." estaba indefensa, no cargaba con alguna arma y sólo se daba vasto con sus habilidades pero ahora no tenía oportunidad contra Orochimaru.

Las palabras de Itachi llegaron a su cabeza, esas palabras que le exigían que fuera más fuerte, que entrenara cada día. Pero no podía, simplemente no. Estaba en el Akatsuki solo porque le prometió a Itachi protegerlo, seguirlo, dar su vida por él... Porque le amaba. Porque le temía.

"Eres muy débil. La parte frágil. La pieza que sobra... la parte humana y débil. ¡Débil! ¡Eres débil!" Orochimaru la miró, paso a paso la miraba. Ayaki lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Atacarlo? ¿Huir? ¿Pedir ayuda a Itachi? ¡No!

"No quiero gastar mi energía contigo. Hasta luego, Orochimaru".

"La pequeña niña tiene miedo... Era fácil de saber" la serpiente se dio vuelta, caminando hacia otra dirección.

La chica suspiró. No había matado a nadie y no lo haría... a menos de que Itachi se lo pidiera. Se detuvo. ¿Qué cosas decía? ¿Amaba tanto al Uchiha para pensar en eso? ¿O el temor que sentía hacia él le hacía doblegarse ante él?

La chica, sin saber hacia donde iba, caminó. O mas bien, vagó por el bosque tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde descansar un rato; la lluvia se había calmado pero las nubes seguían allí, el viento le indicaba, le susurraba, que llovería de nuevo. Sus pasos resonaban entre el espeso bosque lleno de dudas y voices que al poco rato se asfixiaban entre las penumbras.

Un ligero sonido a lo lejos.

Suspiró.

"Solo una caminata y volveré a la base..." tal vez la lluvía alejaría sus dudas por un rato. Se detuvo mirando al cielo, dejando que su cara fuera manchada vilmente. "No... tal vez no..." cerró los ojos dejando que sus lágrimas se confundiera con la lluvia.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

La base estaba calmada y solo se escuchaban los golpecitos de la lluvia en el exterior sin embargo había una atmósfera peor a la de otros días. Itachi miraba por la ventana, sus ojos permanecían muertos y fríos como siempre.

"¿Sucede algo, Itachi?"

El Uchiha no respondió. La voz de su camarada era tan disgustante que no quiso gastar su voz en alguien tan estúpido como él; Orochimaru temía al poder del Uchiha así que no preguntó de nuevo, se limitó a aportar al silencio.

Sin ningún aviso el hermano mayor de Sasuke salió.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

La chica se sentó, dejándose llevar por el sonido. Algo andaba mal, sí. Algo que ella conocía a la perfección; ese dolor en su cabeza, el ardor en su cuerpo, ese cansancio.

Ayaki era conocida por su especialidad en venenos, usaba su cuerpo para crear antitoxinas pero al cabo de dos o tres días, debía perder sangre después dejaba pasar un día para volverse a inyectar o ingerir veneno.

De algo bueno se haría algo malo.

"Sí..." cerró sus ojos, "te temo. Temo amarte... Itachi..." lloró, "y tú amas que sienta temor por tí..." suspiró.

**Flashback**

"¿Por qué eres tan débil... Sasuke?" Itachi tenía a su hermano menor contra la pared, ahorcándolo, "¿por qué no me has matado aún, Sasuke?"

"Mal... maldito..." por más que Sasuke luchara jamás sería rival para él, Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor.

Ayaki esperaba afuera de la habitación. Aparecieron dos figuras delante de ella: un chico de cabello amarillento y una chica pelirrosa, aparentemente compañeros de Sasuke.

"¡SASUKE!" gritó el chico.

"Así que ustedes son Uzumaki Naruto y... Haruno Sakura" habló Ayaki. Su voz tenía un tono amenasador y asesino, muy diferente del que usaba cuando estaba con Itachi.

"¡Quítate, Sasuke-kun está en peligro!" gritó Sakura con desesperación.

"Qué tierna..." sacó dos kunai de su manga izquierda, adoptando una posición de combate, "no creo que su Uchiha salga muerto pero dudo de su suerte si siguen molestando..." no quería lastimarlos pero tenía que obedecer a Itachi.

"¡No responderé por tí!" Sakura estaba desesperada, casi lloraba y Naruto estaba enojado.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomó por el labio de la chica.

El amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas. Muy estúpidas. Sí... eso era.

Ayaki bajó su mirada, tirando sus kunais. El Uchiha mayor ya se había retirado, lo supo. Lo sabía, todo lo que Itachi hacía, sentía y pensaba lo presentía Ayaki.

"¿... Sakura, verdad...?" Los dos se detuvieron, "cuídalo... cuídalo mucho" sonrió. "Si es tan importante para tí, ¡cuídalo!" Caminó hacia ellos totalmente desarmada, "la venganza... puede ser causante de una muerte" sonrió. Su sonrisa fue sincera y amable, salió corriendo pasando a su lado después desapareció entre las habitaciones.

**End Flashback**

Sus ojos, una vez llenos de alegría, brillaban opacamente. Tan llenos de muerte miraban al cielo. ¿Qué dolía más? ¿Haber perdido a Itachi? ¿O jamás haberle dicho antes lo que sentía hacia él?

Lloró en silencio para sí.

Sintió ese calor de nuevo. El mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Itachi, cuando se sentía segura y tenía un hogar, cuando podía reír libremente, cuando había un sol brillando en el cielo.

"Ayaki..." alguien la llamó por su nombre, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pudo abrir sus ojos por un momento mirando a la figura que se encontraba frente a ella antes de cerrarlos pudo mirar a su amigo acariciar su mejilla.

"¡Ayaki, despierta!" rió. Esa voz era la de Itachi... ¿riendo?

"Hmmm..."

"La vereda..." señaló hacia el lugar detrás del árbol, se veía tan "original", tan preciso y claro que parecía un camino verdadero. Ayaki miró al Uchiha, ¿en verdad era el Itachi que conocía? Sonrió.

Por primera vez estaba en paz. Había muerto.

Entonces supo que el verdadero Itachi había muerto junto con ella tiempo atrás.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en vida temía amar a Itachi porque ese no era el verdadero.

¡Oh, qué ironía!

¡Y tanto que le gustaba la vida ahora disfrutaría más la muerte!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

O.O spero que les aia gustado n.n está un poquito raro n.n pues creo que los episodios son flashback y recuerdos. Jejejejeje, ja ne! O.O trataré de escribir uno de Itachi y Sakura n.n o tal vez uno de Sasuke y Sakura!


End file.
